Niff: The Story
by CGBleachOPBabe
Summary: Niff are married, and a tragic accident has occured. Brief mentions of some songs, I do not own them or glee in anyway.


I couldn't feel more crippled by the pain in my chest, as I watched your chest slowly move in time to my heart beats. My hand clutching at your hand tightly, the tears never stopped flowing. "You had to play the hero didn't you" my lips murmur against the back of your lifeless hand, holding it to my face as I squeezed my eyes tight. Remembering all the times your thumbs brushed my cheek, all my tears away. A world without you is a dark, dark world. You are the light that leads me the right way, you have the smile that brightens up the entire world and makes my heart melt inside my now empty chest. I can't move from the chair next to your bed. I squeezed the hand that always held mine, comforted me and begging for them to do it again, silently praying to someone and anyone that could hear me, to bring you back to me.

_A light knock on the door had interrupted my sleep, rubbing tired eyes as my body fumbled down the stairs, picking up the phone. The hospital, my mind was racing and, in those seconds my heart sunk and my breath caught in my throat so I nervously played with the __wedding band__, so pure and simple on my left hand. "There's been an accident" _don't ask how I knew it was you, it was pure instinct or maybe the fact there wasn't any empty beer cans laying around in the living room and your favourite book had been untouched that night. "_Your husband is in critical condition" _this was the moment, the very first moment I knew my world was crumbling all around me. I mean sure our relationship was just as rocky as others, there is no such thing as a perfect relationship but we were strong. _I left the house in such a rush; I was surprised my trail didn't leave a hurling wind behind me. It was hard to drive in such a state but all I kept thinking was that I __**NEEDED **__to be by your side, to be with you. To believe it wasn't true, that you were fine. That everything would be okay. Rushing through the doors, not taking a breath __continually__ sobbing as I frantically begged them to tell me anything and everything. "Where is he?" I practically screamed "My husband, Nick, Nick Duval" your name was so hard to say without choking up. _"Do you realise how much I love you, how much I depend on you and right now all I want to do is hear your voice, I want to hear those sweet nothings from your beautiful lips and just stare endlessly into your perfect eyes" Nurses came in and left, the doctors kept checking on and occasionally telling me things but my mind was far gone and just searching for a miracle. Eyes glued onto you but I was searching, searching through the numb body that laid before me that was barely breathing, for you. _My Nicky_. Begging for you to come back to me.

I felt a hand rub my shoulder in comfort and turned my shoulder to look up. It was our friends. They were here; you always said you wanted to get on the news but this…. I am nothing but a broken shell of a man that I once was. You were always the stronger half, the better half of our relationship and I was so lucky to have found you_. My soul mate_. It is rare people to find everything they have been looking for in high school and I found everything in you. We have spent 10 years together, through thick and thin. Climbed every rock and survived the tremors of life, and I don't know what was happening now. "What if he dies, Sebastian" I whispered and looked at up at him with full wet tears. I couldn't handle this thought. It was too much for me; I haven't eaten or drunk anything for days. I couldn't. "Don't think like that. Nick is Strong, he'll make it through. Trust me" the comforting words slipped from his mouth but they had little effect. Nick what if I had to plan your funeral. You are only 28. What music would you want? The flowers… I can't remember what your favourite, were they Sunflowers? Or Daisies. What kind of service would you want, I wouldn't be able to speak it would be too hard to bury you in the ground. Would you want Sebastian, Blaine? Who. This overwhelming feeling coming within my chest, I don't even know what my Husband would like for his funeral. We never spent the time to talk about that, or what would happen if something happened to one of us and now we are in this situation. We talked about spending the rest of our lives together; we said in our vows. Do you remember Nick?..

_Your safe arms wrapped around my waist, my arms hooked around your neck loosely as we danced the first dance as Husbands. Kurt and Blaine began to sing for our first dance Come what may because I will love you until my dying day. _Though in this moment, I wonder if you died would you still love me from beyond the grave and thought to myself that with how I love you, I would last until the end of the world whenever the Mayans would get that right anyways. I gave a small not heartfelt chuckle at that. _The second song that played that night was Adam lamberts better than I know myself. I smiled softly as I began to sing softly into your ear;…__**All along I tried to pretend it didn't matter, If I was alone but deep down I know if you were gone. For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn, cause I'm lost without you…I know it gets hard sometimes but I could never leave your side no matter what I say. **_You smiled, that perfect smile, one of the many reasons I love you and then we kissed. Under the moonlight and star filled sky. You were always a romanticist and I loved doing all those silly cute things we do. Leaving messages all over the house, on cereal boxes you know what I love to eat. Always reminding each other of what we meant to each other. I couldn't help but smile, I didn't take you for granted did I my gorgeous other half? The smile didn't last long on my face as the beeping noises of the machine had started going off. Panic had seeped into my eyes "What's happening?" I asked but was ignored by the nurses and doctors who just told me I should leave. I didn't want to and kept refusing, my eyes transfixed on what was happening to Nick in this current moment was soon blocked by Sebastian, pulling me into his chest so I didn't see anymore. So I couldn't see Nick as he lay close to death, was he going to die? Now… But it's too soon. We didn't get to raise the family we always wanted; we didn't do so many of the things we talked about. I didn't even notice when I had begun crying again. I didn't realise I had any tears left. Why is this happening was all I could even think of, my brain not fully processing and this moment felt so slow. The pounding in my chest got heavier, my own breathing slowed down and I don't know when but I collapsed in Sebastian's arms. My body overworked, stressed, in so much pain with lack of sleep and not eating properly for the days he had been here, though it had felt like more had taken its toll and forced my body to shut down. When I came around I cried out for Nick, my arms reached out to look for him everywhere thinking everything that happened was just a really bad long dream but it wasn't. I saw the worried looks on my friends faces "Nick is fine, he's still breathing it was just a little scare. Don't worry "the soothing voice said as I shuffled on the bed "I want to see him. Please, I need to be there with him. I need to be by his side, I promised I would always be by his side" my desperate pleas broke my friends hearts, I saw the pain in their eyes but I didn't realise as I was to wrapped up in wanting Nick, in the pain I was feeling and I needed to see that he was okay. I climbed out of the bed still feeling weak, clutching the person that was the closest. I was going to see him. Determined, I ignored the shaky feelings in my knees and pursued my way around the hospital to get to Nicks room once again. I batted away the hands that were trying to stop me, taking a Sharpe breath as I saw him laying there, still breathing. That was a good thing right? Nicky. Keep fighting please. It was like climbing over a mountain to get back over to him but I pushed myself more than I ever did before because Nick was my everything. "You have my heart; please live this should never have happened to you. You deserve to live and be happy more than anyone I know" gently cupping his cheek, brushing it gently with my thumb as I stared down at him. Letting my tears gently drop onto his skin as I leaned down to kiss him. If I knew the last time I kissed you was the last time I ever got to, I would have never have stopped. If I knew last time I held you would have been the last I would have never of let go. He pulled away from the kiss, to see barely open eyes staring back at him. That feeling of joy rushed into me, Nicks hand squeezed mine back gently. _**It was a modern fairy tale.**_

This has been up on my word press blog forever and decided to put it up here. 

_** 2013/01/02/the-story/**_


End file.
